valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Celestial Fireworks/Traders
7gtxt - Carmion@ON/OFF - FAWT, I will send to you if you send back. Will try to kill your FAW. *6vwoy - FrostGear - F/AWT, will send to regular sender *5x384- OhhWow FAWT/ OFF- very active FAW trader. I Send back with 99% health *'4a8gv ''- Lithality - GMT+8 - AW/FAW Killer. Will help you kill everything, have lots of swords, trying to attempt top 300 in ranking' * 56xdv - FFR@/TRADE/BUSY/BOX/OFF - GMT-8 - FAW Killer and Trader. Will also spend BP to kill AW. Always send FAW at 99% HP. Will always send back to whoever sent me as long as I'm On. Thanks. *5oxji - OTKMiuON/OFF - GMT+8 - AW Killer and FAW/T. I have full and extra light swords. Will be able to kill any AW and of course i will kill FAW is left with 20 min ( Even if i did fought before) and i will send back to Top 5 Traders. *73n3e - Jay@on/off - GMT+1 - AW/FAW Killer/trader. Will kill anything sent to me and trade back to regular senders. * 79ubm - FonFon-ON/OFF/BUSY/AFK Trying to rank top 300 :S Need sender at 13 to 18 gmt +1 Please Help me to get to that place :D Sending at Full HP *6l5y5 - AGI Yuzuru - Currently ranked 261 Need help in maintaining rank! I always share my FAWS at full health..Hope we can be friends :'3 *41dhs - Ben GMT+2 I will send back my FAW to those who share and are online whithin 1h, only 30comrade after a big clean. *7cdua - Dima usually online. always send faw to who sends to me, then top 5 active. Aiming for top 300! *781d9 - I'm active all day, unless I'm asleep, will send all the AW and FAW I get since I can't kill them, I just wanna try to get the cards. I send them at full health. *4o6bq - June - I have lots of space for comrades! Aiming for top 100. I send back at full HP. *2cfbp - EC ☆ Pain -''' ''' '''Active FAW Killer and Trader here ! Aiming for Top 300 / Top 100, 20 slots available ~ (Also recruiting in my new alliance "Eclypsia" =3) Add me please! * 73wd4- K-ON ! <--- i'm a good trader and zombie mode 20/24 * 76qjr - Stellar - to be honest, im weak, but i want SR card from AW so i will trade ya my F/AW (full HP!) .Just make sure you send me back. * '''5ok23 - Baller (FAWT) - I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who traded with me and helped me reach rank 4 during the last event. I will be taking it easy this time, but I might go all out towards the end if I end up wanting to rank again. * 50su5 - AGI Samomo i send full hp faw active most of the time and will try to answer to all those faw request as much as i can =3 * 724x6 - Flan - Very active, trying to rank top 100! Killing FAWs aswell as AWs, plenty of swords, expect a lot of backsends! * 6aeh7- Strata - Looking for active senders so that i can trade with them to * 5aes5 - Mugi - Sends full HP FAW. Tons of space left. Going for top 50. * 6suff - Darknai. FAW trader/killer, just send me and know that I will send you back =). Btw my thanks to all my good comrades and alliance for last event xD * 3rvjl - Crescentia (On/Off) - Very active, unless sleep/busy. Will send in full hp. Feel free to add me :) * 781d9 - Online all the time, unless I'm asleep, will send as many request as I get With full life since I don't do much damage, I just want the cards. Send request :). * 5chhx - 김치 - Lucky player who can kill FAW * 6mfkp - CC LuneFAWT - FAW trader/killer here, looking for other serious active traders and senders. Going for top 300 on this event. Will send full HP Faws and will expect the same in return. * 5fht4 - Spica. Full on traders, however. Take a look at my profile for more info! I also post blogs on mechanics and gameplay that you can read here. No cheapskates, please. Thanks! * 3fgf2 - Sin - active nearly 24/7. Full hp & stuff. * 3r580 - Astro - Active 24/7 except when sleeping. * 1bgc7 - XV CX - FAWT/OFF - Active. Trying to rank :) *2q2kw - Ravenica (GMT+8) - FAW killer/trader/ON - Active looking for alot of senders and killers alike. *6enhj - Lord Sir - (GMT -7) Send me as many AWs and FAWs as you can and I'll try to send back FAWs in return. Trying to achive at least rank 500 this event. *1mg6g - Samiri (On/Off) - Active majority of the day, Willing to trade/send/kill ANY F/AW. Send level 200 AW to beginners for exp! *3k4o9 - NitoryuuFS - FAWT/ON - SemiActive *2i3xo - Remilia on/off will trade every FAW at full hp =x Please read my profile for more details *73cil - Lib☆(status) - I am currently full of comrade traders. However, some have not sent me anything. Will remove those. Looking for LOYAL traders. Thanks :) * 2qdik - 柊☆status♪ - looking for loyal comrades, be it F/AW senders or traders. plenty of slots available. * 71xda - 13eatz (on/off) - will send every FAW to those sent to me, advise to send to others incase aoe'd. * 5mv69 - ☆''ステラ'' ☆ - Will send FAW to all those who sent their FAW to me :D (GMT+8) * 6qh78 - ふふふ　- Ranking this event, looking for long relationships (lol) with traders. Sending at full HP. GMT+8, よろしく～ * 5qdd0 - Decent☆FawT - Looking for loyal traders. Always send full HP FAWs, will keep in note your name and will spam you back. Let's reach the top together. I'm active everyday. * 5diwc - EddyNaruto - I am a trader, I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) * 729ek - Dartwave or Dart@On/off/rest (GMT+4). 'Looking for mates to trade. Will destroy every witch you wish to send me. Trading back with all loyal comrades. See ya, folks * '''67it7 - Vzer☆ON/OFF '- I will send FAW for FAW and will send at full hp always. * 5nxnk - Code GMT+8, Online at random times during the day but will definitely be on at JST 11pm -1am *'''5dj9p - LuluFAWT☆On/Off - User:LuluChoy - Looking to ranking 300 or above, need active traders, very active all day! Will also send AWs if not yet killed within 2BP, please take note of that. * 71qkc - Imbored '''Looking for traders for FAW, trying to rank for the first time. I'll send back if I meet any FAWs but I don't really do much damage so I hope you guys don't mind. Let's help each other :) * 61ery - 【XV】Weiss / 【XV】W FAWT - mostly 24/7 available I am looking for traders who share their FAW with me i will share my FAW to * ''67tns - M'' - Available for quite a lot of the day, looking for FAW traders (aiming for top 300 btw) * ''60omo-'Tony-FAWT trying to get into the top 500 for my first RR this event current rank 616 going into ZOMBIE MODE in the last couple of days * 6tiix - Shadow - Looking for Sender/Traders. I send at full hp and will send FAW for FAW. I would prefer if you had a status on. Please see my profile for some information. * 6q2pi - AGI Pain - Looking for loyal and active traders. i'll send my FAW with''' 99-90% HP'(usually use slime) and hope u do the same. * '''64l5j' - CC★Eis ' '''FawT/OFF/BOX/DntSnd '- Really active trader, usually on set hours around the day. I always send back your faw, I take note of each and every faw I receive(and see). Please only send on "FawT" mode. * 6ed74-very active, constantly checking all day. Send more often to those who send to me * 46g2p - Blaz~Share - Active majority of the day, prioritize anyone who send me their FAW. * 2wmdx - LI-Yui I am doing this event so i'll be on most of the day, I always send FAWs who send to me, so add me if you wanna trade! :) I send 99.9% FAWS Sometimes, I have extremely bad rate, so deal with me here! xD I'm aiming for top 100 or 300. So let's climb together! Oh, and if I have max comrades sorry! :( I'll try to make more room. :D *3xqof- CC☆Frank@ON/Off Active trader, I send at full health. Send to me and I'll be sure to get back to you ;D * '''68klm - Klaf - (GMT -5) - looking for more people to trade with! I send mostly full hp FAWs (unless I forget it's my FAW and more dmg to it >.>). I also take note of everyone who sends me and make sure I send back (sometimes it can take a little time for me to send back becuse my luck with getting FAWs is horrible D: ). * 76rdp - Daichi - 'I'm active for most of the day. I will send back to anyone who sends me FAW. I will also help kill AW. * 6ofxy - Conner - Active throughout most of the day. I am a FAW Trader and ArchWitch Killer. I will also help to try and kill the fantasy archwitch. Thanks for adding! * 5voan EYTapON/OFF FAWT Lets rank together (: I have a job but I'm trying to scrap as many points as I can when I can * 5bx5s - Howl ウルフ Very active trader i will send faw to those who send back seeking for loyal sender/traders i will help you out as much as i can so let get TR together * 572fg ~ 24/7 active Trader (Alarms at Night so exclude some hours) Currently aiming for Top 500. Need Traders around GMT-5 (Eastern Daylight) Timezone. If you send and don't get any back from me, I will make sure to send to you when I'm ready to find AW/FAW. Please do not send AW to me when I put "0 BP" in my IGN. Bye and Thank You! * 76d6o - FAWT - I've clean up my list. Send FAWs near full HP and I'll update my status. ( GMT+6 Atm ) * 70oh2-i need AW or FAW(if I do have the luck)will trade both F/AW. * 6v4pj ~ Miruko FAWT , always active everyday , i will send my FAW who send me FAW back XD *7ao97 -' Sw FAWT on/off - Want to trade with others (GMT +8) Lets play event together 100% confirm add you if you sent request. Sent me I will sent back. Category: Comrade Requests